Leichter
| english = }} Lector, known as Kogoro Daimon in the Japanese version, was a member of the Big Five. He was the former assistant to Gozaburo and later Seto Kaiba. His English name may be a pun on Hannibal Lecter, as the monster he is in the virtual world wears a similar mask to Hannibal. Biography KaibaCorp Lector worked as an assistant to Gozaburo Kaiba at KaibaCorp. In the Japanese version, he sold weapons to foreign countries. In the English version, he helped raise Seto Kaiba and was next in line to run KaibaCorp, after Gozaburo. On Seto's birthday Gozaburo gives Seto a 2% share of KaibaCorp (10 million dollars in the English anime). With only Lector allowed to help him, Seto must return Gozaburo 100 times (10 times in the English version) the money Gozaburo lent him. Seto got Lector to use the money to buy 51% of a company and force them to buy it back at 5 times the price (10 times in the English) threatening to let the company go bankrupt and leave the employees jobless. Lector, along 4 other KaibaCorp employees form a group known as the Big Five. Seto convinces the Big Five that Gozaburo is mistreating them and he'll help restore them to their former power. The Big Five agree, and thus buy 49% of KaibaCorpor. Combined with 2% that Gozaburo had previously given to Seto previously, the Big Five vote out Gozaburo and vote in Seto as the president of the company. However, Seto quickly backs out on their deal, stripping them of their power and leaving the Big Five little more than figureheads and consultants. Duelist Kingdom Furious over Kaiba's betrayal and taking his spot as successor to Gozaburo, Lector and the Big Five strike a deal with the president of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus in an attempt to overthrow Seto. If Pegasus defeats Seto and Yugi Muto in duels, then they will use their 49% to vote Pegasus into power of the company by kidnapping Mokuba Kaiba, who has been entrusted with the security codes to the two percent the Big Five need. The Big Five and Pegasus' plan fails, after Pegasus is defeated by Yugi. In the manga, Seto fires them for their betrayal. Legendary Heroes In the anime, the Big Five avoid being fired, by making excuses and offering Seto his complete virtual reality game as a peace offering. Eager to try out the virtual reality game, Kaiba refrains from immediately firing them and enters the virtual world. The Big Five trap Kaiba in the virtual reality. However Kaiba is rescued by Mokuba, Yugi, Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine. The Big Five reprogram the game and set the Mythic Dragon as the final boss. However it is defeated by Yugi and Kaiba's Dragon Master Knight. Virtual Realm After losing in Legendary Heroes, the Big Five got trapped in the virtual world, instead of Kaiba. Here they meet up with Noah Kaiba. Having Seto as a common enemy, they make plans to get revenge. During the Battle City tournament, the Noah has the KaibaCorp blimp sucked into an undersea fortress, where the virtual world's main servers are. They force Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, along with Yugi and his friends into the virtual world again. Using an altered set of Duel Monsters rules, involving Deck Masters, the Big Five duel their enemies in the hopes of stealing their bodies to escape the virtual reality. .]] Lector takes the form of "Jinzo", who he uses as his Deck Master and challenges Seto as his opponent. He claims that he did all the hard work to make Seto look good for Gozaburo and reveals Seto's manipulation of Mokuba when they overthrew Gozaburo, which Seto denies. Seto is originally unaware of Lector's choice of Deck Master, due to his overcoat. He shows no interest in what it could be, until Lector uses his ability to destory Kaiba's Trap Cards. Seto manages to win the Duel after using "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to destroy Lector's "Satellite Cannon". Lector, along with Gansley, Crump and Johnson, having failed to win their targets' bodies, go behind Noah's back and attempt to steal the bodies. They chase down Duke, Serenity and Joey. As they argue over who gets which bodies, Noah makes contact and tells them off. Since Nesbitt didn't rightfully take Tristan Taylor's body, Noah allows the Big Five to share Tristan's body in order to Duel Yugi. Should they win, they would get their freedom. The Big Five face Yugi and Joey, using Tristan's body. The 5, each switch control and Deck Master throughout the Duel. Lector controls a number of turns, using his Deck Master to negate their opponents' Traps and allow their own monsters to attack with "Gravity Bind" active. Lector uses "Dragon Revival Ritual" to combine their Deck Masters into the Mythic Dragon, "Five-Headed Dragon" again. The dragon is destroyed by Yugi and Joey's "Mirage Knight", but the Big 5 use "A Deal with Dark Ruler" to make "Berserk Dragon" their Deck Master. However it is destroyed by "Dark Magician Knight", costing them the Duel. Noah refused to give the Big Five any more chances after that and left them trapped in the Virtual World. Deck Lector uses a Control Deck and utilizes a wide array of cards that lockdown the opponent's abilities, using a variety of cards to increase his Life Points after giving them up to defeat his opponents, and highlighted by his Deck Master "Jinzo". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters